


Ralsei gets a machine gun.

by crabbycreeper



Series: I am so sorry for creating these, both for your mental sanity and for mine. [4]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cringe, Gore, I love her too much, Ralsei looses it, Violence, but everyone else, femboy, he kills literally everyone, i wanted it to be good i swear, it is terrible, machine gun, not noelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbycreeper/pseuds/crabbycreeper
Summary: He is no longer so cute and fluffy.
Series: I am so sorry for creating these, both for your mental sanity and for mine. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971610
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Ralsei gets a machine gun.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide if this should be a joke or not, so I combined them and the result is terrible.

Ralsei was tired of everyone treating him like such a child. Rephrase that, he was tired of everyone treating him like he was something cute, fluffy, something to be protected. So one day, he grabbed a machine gun and shot up the darkner relm.

Jevil was the first one to die. Ralsei then slurped up Jevils intestines, grinning as fluids trickled down his fuzzy noir chin. But, as he was walking out of Jevils prison thing and into the elevator, he caught Rouxls Card peering down at him, an almost nervous expression on his face. Ralsei shot him. He then began digging into Rouxls's chest, where he took out a heart to suck on for the road. But, he found out, instead of going to the fountain, the elevator was headed to the dungeons. Suddenly, he forgot all about his snack and left a heart and corpse in the elevator. He reloaded his gun and ventured into the prison cells, seeing the Chaos king eating his boogers in the corner. Ralsei shot him. He then decided to mutate his corpse, because he was a jerk. So he took out the kings stomach and his kidney, and shoved both down Chaos Kings corpse throat. With that he went into the elevator again and sucked on Rouxls's heart valves as it went up. He then headed to the dark fountain, killing everyone he spotted.

Then when he got to the fountain he went up into the surface and got his gun ready as he went out of the game room, toys ripped and tattered. As he explored the place he was in, (occasionally biting the heart) he came to realize it was a school, and most likely his femboy Kris's school. Then he tried to find Kris, to no avail. But he did, however, run into a nerdy looking doe. The doe glanced and waved, and Ralsei just stared. Upon closer inspection, though, the deer was in wide eyed shock at seeing a familiar goat eating a heart, and Ralsei got his gun ready. But the deer was too innocent, so he just walked away, letting the doe have a panic attack and probably get ptsd in the hallway. Ralsei then shot up the school, except for his femboy Kris.


End file.
